The Collision Of Your Kiss
by BelovedShadow
Summary: MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE FIC: Frankie Iero has always had feelings for Gerard Way, when Gee accidently initiates something sexual with Frank, will it allow him to finally reveal his feelings? FRERARD YAOI BOYXBOY SEX pretty much PWP...


**Disclaimer: I do not own the band My Chemical Romance, Frankie Iero, Gerard Way, or Europe. Right then, on with the other stuff…**

**A/N: Sooooooooooo…. This is another MCR fic… I guess it's cus… well… lets just be honest, there's no sex scene in 'Hello Angel' as of yet, and I wanted some GeeXFrankie smut, so I wrote some. xD **

**Enjoy!**

"Frankie, scoot over."

I opened my eyes groggily to look at the angel in front of me. For a few seconds, I didn't remember where I was, then it all came back to me.

The rest of the band and I were in Europe, I was in me and Gerard's hotel room. I had been waiting up for him, but he'd been out for so long, I must've fallen asleep.

"Right, sorry." I said, scooting over in the full-sized hotel bed to make room for my best friend.

"No problem." Gerard replied with a smile, God, even when he's been awake for two days straight he's sexy. Wait, I shouldn't be thinking stuff like that about Gerard. I don't even think he likes me like that. I mean, we're two gay men sleeping together, and I'm totally in love with him, but we've been 'just friends' for so long…

"I see you've helped yourself to the fluffier pillow." Gerard remarked with a playful smile, as he scooted in right next to me.

"Oh! I'm sorry, did you want this one?" He places a single finger on my lips.

"It's fine, babe. I was just messing with you, I don't even know if there _is _a fluffier pillow."

I exhaled deeply, which caused Gee to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked, pouting cutely our of habit. He just chortled even harder.

"You are."

"Am not!" I replied with a childlike tone.

"Are so!" He giggled out, play punching me in the arm.

"Hey!" I said, now laughing. I sat up on my knees and whacked him in the head with the 'fluffier' pillow. He grabbed the other one and tackled me, and before I knew it, we were rolling around the bed in a laughing bundle like five year olds. It was all fun and games; until his hand brushed up against me in the most personal of places.

My cock immediately sprang to life, and I hissed out involuntarily. Gerard looked down at his hand, his eyes widened when he notice what he'd done. I thought he would pull away in disgust, but he didn't. He only pressed down even harder so that he felt like he had me gripped firmly from one side. I couldn't suppress a moan.

"Frankie," He breathed out huskily, leaning in close to me and capturing my lips in a chaste kiss.

"Y-Yes, Gerard?" I whimpered out. He started kissing and nipping on my ear.

"You should have told me, Frankie."

"T-Told you w-what?" I stuttered out as his tongue lapped seductively at my ear lobe.

"If I'd known that you were really this hot for me, I would have made my move on you a _long _time ago."

"Really?" I ask, not willing to believe that something so amazing could really be true.

"Or course, babe." He said nonchalantly, kissing down my neck softly. I suddenly found myself very glad not to be wearing a shirt as his kisses traveled down my collar bone and on to my chest.

Soon the kisses turned to licks and sucks and I stopped my feeble attempt to keep quiet as he took my nipple into his mouth. His tongue's journey didn't end there. It continued on down to my belly button, where it dipped in and out suggestively. I cried out even louder just from the mental image of what he was suggesting with that movement. My cock twitched just from the thought of Gee fucking me. His hand was still resting on my groin, and this didn't go unnoticed by him. He lowered himself so that he was facing my pelvis, and stroked the outline of my shaft lightly.

"Don't worry," He said kindly to my dick as if he was talking to a child. "I haven't forgotten about you." He kissed the imprint of it firmly, it twitched it's gratitude and I let out the accompanying moan. "Let's just get this trap off you." He continued, unbuttoning my jeans and pulling them, along with my boxers, down in one slow drag.

"Feel better?" He asked, still more to my nether regions than to me.

It _was _feeling better though, and it quickly started to feel a good bit more than better when he began licking the underside of my shaft seductively, well, I guess it would be hard to do something like _that _without being seductive, you know? Either way, it was the best thing I'd felt for a long time.

He did this thing when he took the head into his mouth, made it feel like the worlds tightest cavity. He bobbed up and down, up and down. I could have come at the first touch, but I held on. I wanted to do this the right way, _all _the way. Which is why when I felt myself about to slip, I stopped him.

"Gee, baby," I panted out, he looked at me with my dick still in his mouth, which made me want to laugh and come at the same time. I gently reached and pulled him off of my manhood.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked with a confused look decorating his flushed face.

"No, come here." I replied; claiming his mouth for my own once more. He moaned into the kiss first this time, turning me on to no end, then he pulled away smiling.

"I know that you're a weirdo, but who in there right mind gives up a blow job for a kiss?" I chuckled lightly and stroked his face. God he was soft, he still is.

"Although you do give the _best _kisses… that's not why I stopped you."

He gives me another confused look, but I just smile and flip us over so that I'm on top. At that point he still had all his clothes on, and that simply wasn't acceptable, so off when the shirt, with the skinny jeans following closely behind.

I smiled at the revalation that Gerard was wearing royal blue briefs, but didn't waste much time on them. They too were carelessly thrown to the ground right beside his other garments.

I did the opposite of what he did, I began with a slow lick up his shaft, then worked my mouth up his body to his ear.

"Gerard," I whispered, noting that my voice came out quite horse. "Fuck me."

He grinned ear to ear just from my statement, then nodded slowly, so I turned off of him and lied on my stomach. He sucked on two or three of his fingers, I don't recall exactly, all I really know for sure is that from the time the first one entered me, I was in paradise.

He hit my prostate dead-on, I bucked my ass against his hand as he added the second finger. I was nothing but a panting, moaning mess by the time he added the third.

"Gee, just fuck me… please?" I whimpered out.

"I don't want to hurt you." He mumbled back.

"You won't I trust you."

Apparently he believed me, because I could feel him easing his cock into me inch by inch. It was more uncomfortable than painful, I was far from a virgin, and it's not like Gerard has the _worlds _biggest cock or anything. I mean, he's the perfect size for me and all, so it didn't take too long for me to get used to it.

"Move, baby." I moaned out to him.

He pulled almost all the way out, then slammed back in right against my g-spot. I damn near shrieked out my appreciation. He moved in and out of me at a steady, yet quick pace, for about twenty minutes before he told me to open my eyes. I hadn't even noticed closing them.

When I did, they were met with lustful hazel eyes, his hair was wet with sweat, he was clearly exhausted, but neither of us wanted to stop.

"Gee, lemmie ride you."

He pulled out and turned over so that he was on his back, so I took that as a yes.

I sat up and lowered myself back on to his length, groaning at the feeling of him filling me again, then positioned myself a little more comfortably and started bouncing up and down. I wasn't able to keep a steady pace the way he could, it felt so good to move faster that I got faster and harder with each movement.

We were both moaning like whores as I slammed myself down on him repeatedly at what seemed like an unnatural speed.

I felt my orgasm nearing far too quickly for my taste, but he didn't seem to mind. He actually ended up exploding at the exact same time that I did, and I rolled off of him sleepily.

He pulled me in closer and I rested my head on his chest. It felt so relaxing that I was dozing off, but still trying to fight slumber just so that I could be awake with him.

"Go on and sleep, Frankie." He said, tiredness was tainting his voice as well, but there was still something I needed to say.

"Wait, Gee?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Well, I _am _quite lovable." He said with a joking smile. "And so are you."

"So you love me too?"

"Of course I do."

I got one of those big cheesy grins, I probably fell asleep that way, with a smile on my face and the collision of his kiss still lingering on my lips.

**A/N: Alright, I hope that you all realize that I put a lot of time and effort into writing this, and it would really brighten my day if you took a little time and effort to review it. Thank You.**

**You are loved for reading!**

**-Beloved**


End file.
